


Amorous Temptations Lead to Troubled Minds

by Anonymous



Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Just read it I don't know how to tag this thing, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Service Top, Sexual Tension, Smut, Symbolism, Top Tanaka Gundham, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, kind of, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being depraved of the presence of someone near and dear to one's heart may cause unexpected side effects to one's waking world.OR:Gundham's yearning for Hajime while he's away manifests physically and torments him until he can finally reunite with Hajime and get what he's been yearning for.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Amorous Temptations Lead to Troubled Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is the weirdest smut I've ever written, it's barely even smut like?????? What even is this?????

Soft steps echoed in the empty hallway. Gundham’s stride was quicker than normal, his destination clear in his mind’s eye. He sped up, anticipation and longing served as his purpose.

He opened the door to his dorm with vigor, the gust of air that formed threw around some papers scattered on his desk. The white sheets fell with enticing movements before going still upon their impact with the ground.

Other than that brief flash of artificial life, created by the white dance of paper, the room was empty. His bed was made, his curtains were pulled, and everything was just as he’d left it this morning.

Gundham stood in the doorway with his hand still on the doorknob, taking in the unnatural emptiness of his assigned room.

In the distance of the hallway another pair of feet hitting the floor could be heard. Their pace was fast, a run, their steps were light. He couldn’t help but turn to the source of the sound, hoping.

Mioda ran past him before stopping and jogging backwards to stand behind him. She peeked around him to take in the sight of his desolate dorm room.

“Aww, is Hajime-chan not here today?” she whined in her usual ear-splitting voice.

After a moment of silence he decided to humour her question, “It would appear so… You have not been informed of this?”

“Hmm…” she feigned deep thinking, “Nope! If he comes, tell Ibuki immediately, she really needs to speak with him.”

“I will not take orders from the likes of you, banshee,” with a huff he stepped inside and closed the door, ignoring the girl’s protests.

He let his Four Dark Devas wander around the desk as he bent down to collect the scattered paper, the contents of which weren't particularly interesting. Most of them, if not all, belonged to Hinata, half-finished essay outlines, lists of homework and due dates, all things typically in possession of his partner.

Before he could pick up the final paper and set it back in its place, Jum-P squeaked to get his attention. At first he turned to the door, it was still closed. Sighing, he turned to the golden hamster.

“What is it, Mirage Golden Hawk?” he whispered softly.

The hamster clawed at a stray note that managed to hang on to the desk upon Gundham’s rushed arrival. He took it in his hand.

“Exam week starts today,” it read, “I came by to pick up the things I’ll need. I’m not going to be able to come by all week. Sorry, you know how things are in the Reserve Course. - Hajime <3”

His brows furrowed upon reading it. Exam week in the Main Course didn’t start for another month.

Maga-Z came to sniff the note before trying to tear it apart.

“There is no reason for aggression,” he said as he took the note from the upset hamster, “This is the burden that comes with a connection between realities, Hinata will return in due time,” he assured while running a finger over the messily scribbled heart at the end of the note.

The Deva seemed unconvinced, it returned to its brethren. Gundham left the four gods to their business, he proceeded with his routine.

When he finished getting ready to head to sleep several hours had passed. He picked up his phone.

No new messages.

It was still early for someone like Hinata, he supposed. He could wait for the promised text when the other was away.

Gunsham spent the next two hours on his phone, much to his displeasure. At first he checked on his blog, sorted out anything that needed to be fixed, updated things that needed renewed information. That had only wasted him about an hour, still nothing from the man on the other side.

The next hour was spent mindlessly reading his class’ group chat. He hadn’t opened it in the past days and messages and random conversations lay unread on his end. Per expectation nothing interesting had been said.

Random conversations that lasted five minutes each, asks for homework, replies with homework, overall nothing of interest.

Mioda had asked for Hinata, that was the most recent activity in the chat. No one had been informed of anything; only guesses of his whereabouts were made. Ranging from possible to extremely unlikely to outright insults on Saionji’s part, every suggestion was far from the truth.

“Pitiful mortals,” he murmured, “They couldn’t be farther from the most obvious truth.”

But even after all that no promised text came. Even when Gundham stayed awake an hour past midnight no news came to him. 

His Four Dark Devas of Destruction came to his aid, gently nuzzling their heads in his sheets. They silently urged him to close his eyes, to rest. He couldn’t say no to their pleas even if he wanted to.

Setting his phone on the nightstand he lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

One buzz broke through his somnolent mind. Then another, than a third.

Gundham opened his eyes with a grumble. The light radiating from his phone was much too bright and he had to shield himself for a few moments.

5:24 am

“If it is not an emergency then I will strike down whoever dares to disturb me at this god forsaken hour,” he mumbled groggily as he looked at the message’s sender.

Upon seeing Hinata’s name on the screen he rushed to read what had been sent to him.

A photo of his beloved companion. Dark bags hung underneath his eyes, his hair was disheveled, a small smile adorned his face.

 **Hinata:** I’m waking you up, most likely. Sorry about that

 **Hinata:** Goodnight? Hope you slept well, at least

His brain was a bit slow after being woken up at 5:30, it took him a bit of time before he could respond.

 **Tanaka:** My dark prince, please don’t tell me you will be falling into slumber at this hour?

 **Hinata:** Lost track of time…

With an exasperated expression he continued texting.

 **Tanaka:** Is rising at the first glimpses of dawn not a requirement of your realm?

 **Hinata:** Well, yeah…

 **Hinata:** I’ll be able to catch an hour? Even if I don’t, I have enough coffee to last me through the tests in the morning

“Unbelievable…” he uttered under his breath.

 **Tanaka:** Do not let this become your new reality, Hinata Hajime. Keep a watchful eye on the journey of the clock.

 **Hinata:** I’ll try :P

Even with the unsatisfactory response he set down his phone. The promise had been kept; it left his mind in a state of tranquility, despite the ungodly hour. He closed his eyes once more.

* * *

The next morning he’d been greeted by another set of messages from beyond.

 **Hinata:** Good morning

 **Hinata:** I overslept a little so I don’t have the time for a picture 

**Hinata:** Maybe at lunch I’ll be able to take one

He replied hours later.

 **Tanaka:** That is alright, my dark prince.

 **Tanaka:** The gods of knowledge are watching over your harrowing task.

Beside those texts he received nothing for the rest of the day.

* * *

Gundham opened his dorm room door to be greeted by nothing once again. He would never admit but in the absence of his iris's serene visage he felt a little lonely. San-D nuzzled his neck as he stepped into the empty room.

"Patience, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, soon our world will cross again. When that time comes he will return to us, for now we'll wait."

Tonight's picture came earlier; he picked up his phone, expecting Hinata to have heeded his warnings.

His servant's expression had been overcome by exhaustion; it was beyond evident how tired the man was. He frowned as he stared at his small attempt of a smile.

 **Hinata:** I look pretty bad in this haha

 **Hinata:** I didn't want to wake you up like I did last night so I decided to send this to you now

 **Hinata:** Uhm you might not like this but I think I'll stop sending you these, until the end of the week at least

 **Tanaka:** For what reason have you decided to forsake our contract?

 **Hinata:** Well my schedule is really busy and I'll just end up waking you up if I sent them when I went to sleep

 **Hinata:** Plus I don't really want you to see me get progressively more tired

 **Tanaka:** Do you honestly believe I cannot handle the sight of you bordering on the edge of slumber? 

**Hinata:** Well no, but I don't want to worry you. I know how much I can overwork myself in these situations and trust me it gets pretty bad

 **Hinata:** And you probably have other things to worry about

His displeased scowl deepened, Hinata didn't usually act this way. He looked at the picture once again; his calm face hid a beast of a burden behind that slight smile.

 **Tanaka:** Will it bring peace to your mind?

 **Hinata:** Yeah

 **Hinata:** Sorry, I know how much you value these, I just can't

 **Hinata:** At least not until the end of the week

 **Tanaka:** Whatever makes your somnolent conscience peaceful, my beloved vassal.

 **Hinata:** Thank you, Tanaka

 **Tanaka:** Think nothing of this small favour.

 **Hinata:** Ok, goodnight

 **Tanaka:** Rest well, my iris.

With that he turned his phone off. It displeased him to no end that all of his contact with Hinata would cease but he steeled himself. Only three more days.

A stronger mental fortitude was needed to keep away his creeping worries. Thankfully he had spent years building it up, and he managed to fall asleep without any troubles.

* * *

Upon opening his eyes Gundham noted that something felt wrong. He was in his room, lying in bed, and it seemed as if nothing around him had changed. When he tried to turn his head, however, he was unable to.

He was unable to speak and unable to move, he stared at the ceiling. The room reeked of something distinctly familiar that he couldn’t describe, the air felt hot and heavy.

From above him he could see a figure leaning over, staring at him with gorgeous and all too intimate eyes. He could recognize Hinata’s eyes everywhere, this time they glinted with a taunting spark.

He could not ask Hinata, or whatever was on top of him that had stolen Hinata’s eyes, what was happening. He looked on at the shadowy apparition becoming clearer and clearer.

It leaned closer with an aura that was distinctly not Hinata, it captured his lips without stopping to ask his permission. The air emanating from that troublesome scene reminded him of something else.

“Tanaka…” like a record being played, it called his name in the same way Hinata had.

“T-Tanaka…” like a photo captured in time, it looked exactly like Hinata did.

But unlike Hinata, his valiant prince, it moved in a much more salacious way. Its body was exposed to his eyes, it’s every movement pulled at his body in a way that drove him insane, yet filled him with penitence.

“Tanaka…” it repeated and Gundham was forced to listen.

It took him in its malevolent grasp and dragged him to the edge while still holding the appearance of Hinata. They walked to the cliff’s precipice slowly, agonizingly so. And just as he was about to get thrown over…

* * *

He woke up, cold sweat making his hair cling to his face. His body felt uncomfortably heavy with fervor for something he did not believe he wanted. 

Removing the covers from his body, with the goal of taking a shower, exposed his burning skin and shame to the cold room air. Even colder water, streaming from the shower, hit him after that.

As he silently prayed for the evidence of his subconscious vision to leave his body, he thought of Hinata. His dark prince, whom he had desecrated in his mind, was most likely still up, slaving away above open tomes and notebooks.

Gundham closed his eyes with a grunt, thinking of potential causes of his uncharacteristically lecherous dream. It could be a curse; it could be an incubus’ magic.

He’d need more time to figure it out, for now he hoped it wouldn’t happen again.

* * *

It seemed that he had a much stronger curse on his hands.

During school, out of the corner of his eye, he could see that all too darling face, engulfed in burning embers like an enchanting spell. It always stayed in the corner, the minute he blinked it was gone.

His distress was not made evident to anyone, not even to Sonia; she would not understand the weight of this sordid visitant’s presence. 

As hours passed that once charming visage crept closer to the front of his vision, as it did it engulfed him in increasingly indomitable desires. It stared at him with those stolen jade eyes and attempted to play its wicked games. His mental defenses were stronger than that, though, he wouldn’t allow himself to succumb to it.

* * *

“What do you want, you scurvy bodach?” he gritted out once he’d reached his dorm room.

It did not answer, Gundham had found that it was an apparition incapable of speech, that didn’t stop him from baring his teeth at its languid form as it lay on his bed.

It looked up at him with those eyes, feigning innocence. He ignored it with a frustrated scoff, choosing to research the ritual used for this spell instead.

A powerful ritual would be needed, that much was evident by the persisting torment of the glowing figure. He flipped through olden pages; the caster would need to be very experienced as well.

Different graphs and writings filled his vision; he scanned through all of them with furrowed brows. The only thing that came close to what he was looking for was a ritual, requiring many items from the person being cursed.

Hair, blood, and anything similar. His mind halted to a sudden stop. No one was close enough to him to gather things like that; he was always alert of the presences around him. The only person who saw his softened expressions and unchained emotions was…

He snapped the book closed as he looked back to his bed, the bodach was gone, as usual. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, he would be able to wait until Friday, he would grit through it.

* * *

Gundham’s sanity was threading on silk-thin ice. As he sat hunched over his desk, where Hinata usually sat, he could feel the flaming visitant behind him. It loomed over his back and no matter how many times he blinked it wouldn’t go away.

The Four Dark Devas gathered around his hands as he stared at his phone. A picture of his dear singularity was on the screen, he didn’t take his eyes off it. It managed to work as a protective charm; the illusionary incubus didn’t get close to him when that gentle smile was present.

For a while he kept calm, running his thumb over his iris’s soft features. The Devas helped calm him as well, protecting him from what he wasn’t currently looking at.

But it wore off; the thing grew brave and dared to come closer. It touched him and it took everything in his body not to flinch.

“Tanaka…” the previously mute horror uttered.

“Tanaka, Tanaka… Please…” it echoed pleas from the past, “Please… Tanaka…” his body couldn’t help but respond to the conditioning.

He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over in the process. His dark gods were left behind as he shut himself in the bathroom.

It followed him there, repeating words of bliss, urging him to befoul himself and his fond memories of Hinata. Cold water hit his naked skin, another protective measure he used to deal with the foul words.

Even then it didn’t work. Nothing he did to save himself worked. It continued whispering desperately in his ears.

“Tanaka,” it draped along his back.

“Please…” it slowly took control of his body, urging his hands to travel down his torso and wrap around his dick.

He didn’t feel like himself, he felt like an outside observer. Distantly he wished for this to be a dream but he knew that that’d never happen.

Closing his eyes he was greeted by the memories of the night that had passed so long ago, every sound and image was still fresh in his mind. He leaned on the wall as his hand was manipulated to go faster, his throat spasmed.

Thinking back on that fateful evening he could really appreciate Hinata, truly. Every muscle in his body, every bead of sweat that fell on his tan skin had embedded themselves in his memory like hot iron.

His beloved vassal had been quiet, for the most part; small grunts were the only sounds that had squeezed past his throat. His marionette hand moved faster, his breathing grew deeper, his face was burning. Hinata had been quiet until Gundham managed to find one spot that made him let out the most enchanting sound he’d ever heard.

That was all it took for him to finish. He opened his eyes when he realized he couldn’t feel the spectre’s presence anymore. The vibrant turquoise of the bathroom tiles stared up at him, besmirched with the product of his shameful act.

The fog in his mind cleared enough to give him an answer to his troubles. Hinata had bewitched him so; he was the one to put this plague on him. It seemed the most logical answer, before Hinata, before that night, he was fine. And now he was the farthest thing from fine.

If that was true then it would mean his most dear iris had betrayed him. Freezing water hit his back as he thought everything over. Tomorrow he would be able to ask the enchanter himself about what has been haunting his waking world, he’d only need to wait until then.

* * *

Gundham walked down the corridor with purpose, every step he took filled him with an array of emotions. Betrayal, anger, confusion, everything swirled around in his brain and melted into one.

The Four Dark Devas of Destruction weren’t with him; else they would’ve calmed him down and made him think rationally. Instead of listening to their voices he left them with Sonia and immediately headed towards his dorm room.

With an overdramatic push of the door he entered his room; papers from the desk were blown away by the created gust. This time Hinata was there to catch them before they fell.

The man turned to him with a confused expression, mouth slightly agape, one eyebrow slightly raised. Gundham closed the door and turned to him with all the wrath of the Netherworld.

“Foul enchanter…” his voice dripped with malice.

“What’s wrong, Gundham?” the other asked with a worried glint in the previously stolen eyes.

“You dare ask?!” he couldn’t help but let his voice get louder as he talked, “Tsk, do you not realize your own fault?! You have a lot of courage to act coy with me…”

“To fool me that you are a mere, powerless mortal, then cast such a vile curse on me,” he stepped closer to the still sitting man, “I will not stand for such treachery, Hinata Hajime!”

“Reveal your true form at once! What magic do you know?! What fiendish ritual did you complete to bind me to this state?!”

Jade eyes looked over him quizzically, Gundham could feel the cogs in the other’s brain turning, and that his critical thinking ability had turned on.

“Didn’t you yourself say I’m too weak to ever do that sort of thing?” he asked as his gaze hardened, he almost wanted to punch him straight in his lovely face. How dare he charm him with his beautiful visage?

“Do you not have any shame you accursed scoundrel?! You know what you have been doing! Reveal your secrets, else I’ll have to take them by force…” he almost growled in his fury.

Hinata’s expression had the gall to morph into an annoyed one, “Quit shouting already, won’t you? I haven’t done anything to you.”

“Lies!” he drew back, “There is no other explanation! If not for your incubus magic, I wouldn’t be feeling this way! Only an enchanter’s ritual can bring me this low!”

“Or…” his voice lowered to a low drawl, “Would you rather say I’ve lost my senses to the Netherworld? No… that is impossible.”

The room was blanketed by a fog of tense silence, the two partners stared each other down, none of them backed away. 

“Admit it already. Why did you break your vow of loyalty by cursing me to be haunted by your visage?” he looked to the side as he trailed off, and began talking more to himself, “Why else would your image plague my very being day and night?”

Hinata looked at him strangely but didn’t say anything.

“Withdraw yourself from my astral plane at once! I cannot rest properly with these chains of… Shame that you’ve wrapped around me!”

The accused enchanter finally stood up.

“I’ll say it again, I’ve done nothing to you. But if I’m much too troublesome for you then I’ll just leave,” he put the things he was working on in his bag and headed to the door, “I’m sorry for wanting to see my boyfriend after a week apart, if I was that unpleasant to you then you could’ve just said so.”

“I will be taking my leave now.”

Before his tan hand could reach the doorknob, his own bandaged one grabbed his wrist, “You will do no such thing…!”

Hinata turned to him, frustration clearly evident in his eyes.

“Listen, Tanaka. I don’t know what you want from me. As soon as you saw me you started accusing me and speaking nonsense and you keep refusing to listen to what I’m saying. There are more appropriate ways of telling me you missed me than shouting at me,” he said, on his last nerves.

“Gh!” Gundham didn’t dare withdraw his hand in fear of Hinata leaving. Still he was taken aback.

If what Hinata said could be interpreted as the truth then the flaming phantom was not his fault. The look in his shining jade eyes betrayed no lies or dishonesty.

“Could it be?” he muttered under his breath, “Have I been cursed by _Him_...?! For _Him_ to have dragged you into this as well…”

The other man’s expression softened, if only just a little, and he stepped back from the door.

“I don’t think it’s anything that drastic,” he said as he began receding back into the room, “It’s not abnormal to think a lot about people you care about.”

According to his vassal, the plaguing vision he had been seeing was not a curse. How preposterous, nothing that tormenting could be only a plot of his mind. But as he looked around, expecting to find the horror that followed him he was left with nothing.

“Hmph… _He_ isn’t something to take lightly, Hinata Hajime, be very wary of the words you say,” he was slowly losing his grip. The prospect of his iris’s theory to be true was slowly breaking his demeanour.

Hinata looked at him with the gentle gaze he was used to. He knew that expression very well; it urged him to spill all of his troubles. Slowly the days they spent in different world planes came rushing back to him.

“...You… You have the extraordinary ability of a mind reader, you know how to decode any mortal’s subconscious… you might be right in your assumption,” he tentatively let his gate open for Hinata to enter.

“I… apologize for raising my voice, I have been quite overwhelmed with these visions, they have been plaguing me for days.”

His dark prince let out a bemused laugh, “Thanks, I guess? Uh, what are _these visions_ exactly?”

Gundham withdrew into his scarf as his face ignited. To admit what he had done, it took a lot of mental strength. He prided himself on having plenty, though, so he decided to spill everything to his most adored singularity.

“A charming visage… yours,” he began from behind the purple fabric; “It toys with my good thinking and follows me around like a shadow. This illusion possessed my mortal vessel… it drove me to do things unimaginable.”

After a long, dramatic pause, he uttered almost inaudibly, “It drove me to sully your memory…”

Hinata didn’t seem too faced with the news, “You can’t really do that, sully my memory, I’m not dead. What does _sully your memory_ even mean in this case?” he said as he returned to put his things back on the desk.

So he hadn’t understood what he meant.

“Incubus! A ghostly apparition in your image! Taking control of my body!” he spoke slowly and with meaning, as if explaining something to a child.

“It made the great Tanaka Gundham cower! Cower away in a cold, tiled room to wither! It forced me to use my third eye to endanger you! It forced the Supreme Overlord of Ice to succumb to a… desire!”

A few more moments passed before his iris finally understood what he had done. On his face bloomed a beautiful shade of crimson, it spread down his neck and up to the tips of his ears.

“O-Oh, I see. Uhm,” he stammered before turning to face his equally embarrassed partner, “That was quite the build up to say that you’ve, uhm, missed me in _that way_.”

Gundham stayed silent, preferring to observe the reactions of the other man. Hinata got closer to him, he held his breath, soft lips captured his own in a chaste kiss that lasted shorter than he would’ve liked.

“I missed you too, Tanaka,” his valiant prince whispered in a voice heavy with need, one that he’d craved to fulfill for the past few days.

He pulled the other close after he reconnected their lips, this kiss was longer, more intense, “You’re just aching to provoke me, my dark prince.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want it,” he giggled, “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you? I’m here now, you can give in to your so-called desires.”

“You do not know what you are inviting to spend the night with you.”

Once more his breath was stolen by a kiss, one which Hinata rushed through and quickly deepened. Gundham pulled him away, he watched with reverent eyes as his partner breathed heavily, “Stop making excuses and take me already.”

He smirked and held him tighter, “As you wish my beloved iris.”

The next kiss lasted longer; Hinata removed his scarf as Gundham loosened his tie. They barely broke apart as articles of clothing kept getting removed. His partner irked him towards the bed, the back of his leg hit the edge of the mattress and they fell down.

“You are rushing things,” he said as he loomed over the other man, bracing himself on his elbows.

“You don’t seem to mind too much,” he licked his lips as he tugged him down.

The two lovers were left only in their shirts and pants, Hinata moved to unbutton his shirt while Gundham hauled his one over his head. Jade eyes roamed over the unusually well-built animal breeder.

He bent down over the smaller man once more, leaving kisses and hickeys over his neck while tugging his pants down. His vassal grunted like he had done in the night that haunted his memory.

“Tanaka…” he gasped as a bandaged hand moved over his mostly naked body, his torso shied away from the touch, “Remove them…”

A grey and red eye stared at his flushed face, “Please…”

Without saying anything he ceased his advances, leaned back and began untying his bandages. Hinata, meanwhile, decided to assist him in removing his jeans. Gundham’s hips bucked unintentionally as warm fingers brushed his clothed erection on accident, his partner giggled from the unexpected reaction.

“Do not laugh at me, Hinata Hajime. Else I show you the true terrifying presence of the Supreme Overlord of Ice.”

“Oh no,” he breathed out while unbuckling his belt, “That would be such a shame,” his jeans slid down his legs as small kisses were peppered along his hip, “I sure hope you don’t do that.”

“You really don’t know what you are messing with, do you?”

Instead of answering, his singularity kissed the head of his cock. He tried keeping himself from fucking into the other’s mouth as he resumed unwrapping his arm.

Lustful sounds filled his head; he dared to take a peek at Hinata’s face. The lecherous expression that had overtaken him made him lightheaded. Once his hand was bare he threaded it through brown hair.

“Stop,” and he did. His tan body moved back until it hit the wall, he spread his legs in a silent beckoning.

“You,” he began as his pale finger began stretching out the man below him, “You were not like this last time.”

“Hah, I d-didn’t really know how to act last time.”

Their mouths collided with fervor once more; any and all grunts from the two of them were muffled by their shared kiss. Gundham’s fingers moved with one specific spot in mind.

He was looking for the spot that made his lover produce the sound that had bewitched him on their first night, the one that echoed through the chamber of his mind.

The kiss ended and they stared at each other with clouded by desire eyes. 

“Hinata…” he called out slowly.

“Tanaka,” his dearest villein repeated back.

And as his fingers moved the serene man’s grunts became louder, almost bordering on something more.

“Stop,” Hinata suddenly demanded, he obliged without hesitation.

“What is the matter, my dark prince?”

“Y-you… you can pull them out now,” he breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart, Gundham watched him carefully as he pulled out his fingers.

“Do you think you are ready?”

“Yeah, just… just let me catch my breath.”

While he did so, Gundham reached for the bottle of lube that had been left to the side. He took the time to prepare himself as well before he asked Hinata for his permission.

When one was given he pushed in slowly, trying not to rush through the feeling. His partner below clutched his toned neck, digging his fingernails in his pale skin.

White teeth nibbled on crimson red lips, Gundham watched closely as they bit through and blood trickled down his chin. Hinata didn’t seem to notice, he braced himself for his lover to finally move.

Instead of doing so he leaned down to lap at the slowly flowing blood. Their lips met once again, “My most precious iris,” he began after the wound had stopped bleeding, “You needn’t hurt your lips like this…”

“S-Sorry, it just helps me.”

“The sight of your blood is an unwelcome one. If biting is a must… you may use me for assistance.”

His bitten lips kissed the spot where his neck met his shoulders in acknowledgement. Then Gundham was allowed to move, his thrust started off slow in an effort to savour the moment.

The ardour of his valiant prince didn’t give him permission to bask in the feeling for long, and soon he was moving in earnest. Once again he embarked on a quest to hear that one enchanting sound, all the while trying to conceal his own noises of pure bliss.

Hinata’s nails scratched red lines along his back, he didn’t mind though. His teeth nibbled at the skin on his shoulders as he groaned in pleasure. In turn he began marking his singularity’s own neck, he bit and sucked at the delicate skin there, determined to make it resemble a night sky full of stars.

In their delirium his hips faltered and went off course, that’s when, from behind bitten lips, Hinata let out the smallest, most illicit moan that had ever reached his ears. 

“Hinata, my beloved… Hinata,” he made it his purpose to abuse that spot, hoping to hear more of his lover’s voice.

He was rewarded with just that, with an acapella of angel-like sounds that existed only because of him. His partner did not make those noises for anyone else but him, he realized, only he knew of that small heaven on their mortal plane.

“Hinata…” he called out yet again.

Two tan legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer, “Please…” he whispered, “Please, Tanaka…”

He didn’t know exactly what Hinata was pleading for, but he would provide nonetheless. As the movements of his hips became more erratic and trembling, both of them called out to each other with reverent whispers.

Soon after, his iris gripped his neck tightly and clamped down on his shoulder in an attempt to keep himself composed during his orgasm. Gundham didn’t waste time following his lead.

His heavy body collapsed on top of Hinata’s smaller one, the man let out a displeased sound. He buried his pale face in a tan chest; he took the time to catch his breath as his brain caught up to his situation.

The mere position they were in, his cock sheathed inside his trembling lover, made his face light up. Although embarrassment was really unnecessary he couldn’t help it. Neither could he help the way his head instinctively leaned into Hinata’s hand when it began threading through his hair.

“You… You should probably get off me before I get crushed…” his dark prince said after a few silent minutes.

He didn’t feel like moving away from Hinata’s warmth but complied anyway, a change of positions later he had pulled out and was lying beside his exhausted partner. Gentle fingers still threaded through his hair.

“Does... this count as our first fight as a couple…?” he asked absentmindedly, only to receive a half-awake grunt as a response.

He laughed to the best of his abilities, “If all of our fights ended like this... I’d be yelling at you every day... “ Gundham’s unimpressed half-lidded glare sent him into another fit of giggles and laughter.

After a few more moments of quiet peace he began speaking again, “We’re going to have to take a shower… I don’t want a repeat of last time…”

He huffed as a response, although he agreed with Hinata, he didn’t feel like moving his exhausted body.

“If you don’t want to now,” he said, “I can let you rest a little… and wake you up after?”

That somehow seemed even more troublesome; he leaned into his dark prince’s touch.

“That is… unnecessary…” his voice was raw but he ignored it, “A cleansing ceremony should commence… as soon as possible…”

 _As soon as possible_ was his equivalent of _”five more minutes”_ , Hinata knew this as well. He patiently waited for him to rest.

A chaste kiss was planted on his pale temple; he looked up at his iris with a quizzical expression. The other man just shrugged his shoulder, “I just felt like giving you one…”

Gundham sighed and closed his eyes, his body relaxing fully. If he fell asleep by accident he trusted that Hinata would wake him. With his eidolon here he was finally free of the haunting apparition that plagued his vision. In retrospect he could tell that it was just a manifestation of his yearning but for now that didn’t matter.

He continued his peaceful rest next to his boyfriend; it was the first real moment of tranquility he’d had that week. The only thing he could tell for sure, even as he drifted off, was that he’d really missed Hinata. He was so glad to have his presence near again.

**Author's Note:**

> So... congratulations? You managed to read this weird ass thing that I don't know how to describe or tag? Yay...?


End file.
